Together
by drumer girl
Summary: LIly now knows the answer, she knows that she doesn't want to seek her destiny alone. ONE SHOT! :


AN: hope you enjoy reading just as much as i enjoyed writing :)

Together

Lily hummed to herself as she got ready for her date with James. They had been dating for 6 whole months now, and he had said to dress up because they were going someplace fancy. She grinned happily. She loved it when James surprised her.

A half hour later lily heard the door open. "You about ready babe?" "Be there in a minute James" she replied. She finished slipping on her black stilettos and walked out of her room and to the front of the house, stopping once she got to the front hallway. She twirled around for James. "What do you think?" James just gaped at her. He had never seen her more beautiful before. She had a short black dress on that had a slanted hemline, thin spaghetti straps and came down low enough to show quite a bit of cleavage. Her hair was curled and cascaded softly down her back and framed her face. He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly before replying. "You look amazing sweetheart" lily smiled and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him back to her, kissing him again. "You don't look to shabby yourself." He grinned and took her hand, leading her out the door and to his red corvette. (Being an Auror definitely had its benefits.)

When lily saw the restaurant she gasped. "James! How did you ever get reservations!" he walked up behind her and kissed her neck lightly. "I have my connections." He smiled slyly and pulled her inside. A waiter saw them and smiled. "Right this way sir" he said, and started leading them to the back of the restaurant. "James, what's going on?" "Just wait and see."

He couldn't stop smiling. Finally they reached a small back room, which lily assumed to be a supplies closet. When they stopped in front of it lily stared at James, more than little confused. But just then the waiter handed James a silk scarf, and he tied it over her eyes, blocking out all light. "Hey!" she said. "I knew that you would peek if I just held my hands over your eyes" he said with a smirk. "How do you know me so well?" she sighed "ok then. Lead the way" James laughed and put his hands on her shoulders, steering her into the room and sitting her down. She felt his hands leave her shoulders and move to the scarf. "Ready?" he whispered. "Definitely" she grinned. "Well than, Miss lily. Prepare to be amazed!" he whipped the scarf from her eyes and sat across from her in his own chair.

She could only gape, all breath from her body gone. The room was dim, as the only light cast upon them came from the many floating candles a ways above them. They were seated at a small round table, just big enough for two. It held a deep red table cloth. And instead of flowers in the middle of the table, blocking the other from view, there was a single White Lily in a delicate vase to the side. The room was quite big considering is looked from the outside as though it were a closet. There were tons of flowers and plants surrounding them-roses on small tables near the wall, leafy trees in the corners, ivy wrapped around pillars near the opposite wall. The walls were a deep red that matched the table cloth; and to the side of them there was a marble dance floor that was pure white, illuminating the room as much as the candles.

At last lily found her voice. "James…this is…amazing" she said in a horse whisper. "Only for you Lily" he whispered back, taking her hand in his own; kissing it lightly and playing with the bracelet that adorned her wrist.

Throughout dinner (which was fantastic, to say the least) all lily could do was look into James' deep chocolate eyes. Nothing else mattered, nothing but the way he looked at her. She could almost feel heat emanating off him to her, making her heart swell in her chest. She loved the way he listened intently when she talked; the way he always kept contact with her (holding her hand, brushing her knee against his own, even kissing her cheek from across the small table.) she loved the way he was always smiling and laughing, the way he could make her feel as if she were in heaven on earth.

When they had finished their meal, James stood and led her to the dance floor. Immediately music started up. A fast pace song that lily didn't know began to play. It was hot and sexy, and drew her close to James; closer than she normally would have gone.

Her eyes burned with desire as he ran his hands down her sides to her hips, moving in sync with her. Soon, he had her pressed against the wall, kissing her collar bone, one hand in her hair and the other resting on her hip. Her hands ran up and down his chest, under his un-tucked shirt. She moaned and brought him up from her neck, kissing him deeply on the lips. After a few moments, she gasped and pulled away, breathing hard. "James….we're going too far. If we don't stop now I won't be able to." "Your right Lils." He kissed her cheek and stepped away. "Could we go on a walk?" she asked him cautiously "That sounds great" he smiled at her and took her hand, leading her out a door that she had not seen before.

In a few moments they were outside, and away from the busy streets of the city. They walked upon a small cobblestone sidewalk, alone except for the glittering stars above them. "Look lily; I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far, I shouldn't have pushed you…" "You didn't James." She looked up into his eyes, mischief sparkling from within. He smiled widely and pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

After several moments of silence, lily spoke again. "You know what I want to do someday?" she asked. "Go bungee jumping." James stared at her a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Where did that come from?" she laughed with him. "I really don't know!" they snuggled against each other in the slight wind that brushed against them.

"You know what I want to do?" he asked in turn.

"No; what?" "

"Learn how to parasail"

"Oooo! That would be cool! How about riding horses across the beach in the sunset?"

"Oh I know! I want to learn how to fly one of those muggle hepycopters!"

"You mean a helicopter?"

"Ya! That's the one!" they both laughed uproarasly, high on each other. This went on for some time, both finding new ideas of what they would someday do; together. After a long while of walking they settled down on a bench.

"Lily, I know that we've only been together for 6 months, but I believe that with the threat of Voldemort growing every day; we have to live each day to it's fullest. I don't want to end up at the end of my life and realize that I hadn't lived my life on the edge, that I hadn't loved with as much as I had in me. I don't want to figure out a moment to late that I had missed out, that I hadn't fulfilled my destiny. These last 6 months have been the best of my life Lils, and I don't want to go another moment without you." He slid of the bench and onto one knee, looking into her eyes, filling her with warmth. "Lily Evans, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Lily squealed and jumped to her feet, pulling him up to face her. She looked deep into his eyes before kissing him with her entire soul. She knew her answer, knew that she had always known.

"Yes." She whispered and leaned her forehead against his; breathing him in. He smiled an earsplitting smile and picked her up, whipping her around in a circle before kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

REVIEW! i want to know what you think :) 


End file.
